As data center architectures evolve, such architectures contemplate moving from a rack implementation using shared power, shared cooling and management at a rack level, to more disaggregated implementations involving subsystem aggregation and the use of pooled computer resources, pooled storage and memory, and/or shared booting. Changes to power management schemes are needed for the newly emerging data center and network fabric architectures.